The natural history and antecedent events that lead to the clinical syndrome known as pelvic inflammatory disease (PID) have not been clearly defined. Current epidemiologic evidence has identified a steady increase in the rates of ectopic pregnancy and infertility secondary to fallopian tube occlusion, frequent sequelae of pid. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the prevalence and course of "silent" endometritis in the female partners of men with symptomatic urethritis seen in the public health clinic at BAH. Enrolled women will undergo cervical cultures and monthly endometrial biopsies and will be randomized to standard treatment for cervicitis versus extended treatments. Follow-up exams occur at 2,4, and 8 weeks.